galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ariele Heasinddore
Ariele is a very beautiful silver haired Avariel with large white wings. She stands at only 5 feet and 2 inches tall and weighs a measly 75 pounds. Ariele has a gorgeous body with large DD cup breasts and shaply hips with a perfect butt. Her skin is slightly pale and she has baby blue almond shaped eyes. Ariele's name means "silver hawk" in elven and she lives up to it with her proud and brave personality. She is fierce and very aggressive, she knows what she wants and she will not back down from anybody or anything. Her last name means "Those above the Winds" and Ariele takes great pride in the fact that she can fly while "landwalkers" cannot. Ariele craves attention and tries to always be the center of everything, her armor is a good example. Her armor is a skimpy magical platemail that covers mostly the legs and arms, it also covers her huge rack minimally with wings made of silver. A silver c-string that looks like a hawk covers her naughty bits. Her armor is futher accented with silver wings from the shoulders, elbows, knees and feet. She wears 6 inch high heeled plate mail shoes and always struts with a sexy walk to garner the most attention. Ariele wears a silver helmet that is fashioned in the shape of a hawk's head and wields a large greatspear with a multi bladed wide spear head. Ariele is a master spear user and can puncture straight through a dragons hide with her spear. She excels at throwing her spear from an impossible distance from above her target letting gravity add force to her spear throws. When in melee with an opponent she dances with her spear, whirling it around and adding small jumps and spins to confuse her opponent. Current Ariele is currently residing at Respens palace along with his many other lovers. She is trying to set up a place for other Avariels to come live in the kingdom of Lilor'Arael. Ariele also helps patrol his kingdoms borders and keeps flying threats to a minimum. History Ariele was born in the mountain fortress of Skyhaven on the north east of the continent of Ultramar. Her childhood years were full of happiness and enjoyed a carefree childhood that most children did not have. Her father was the captain of the guard for the city and her two sisters were both guardswomen so when Ariele came of age she too joined the city guard. One day while she was on patrol with a few other guards, her patrol came under attack. The ambushers quickly subdued Ariele and her companions, capturing her and putting her into a cage. The ambushers were slavers from Ad Pontis and they took her and her companions to the slave market. Ariele and her companions were all sold to perverse man that wanted sex slaves. Ariele was defiant and refused to be a sex slave but the man had ways of making her complacent, he threatened to tear off the wings of her companions unless she willingly submitted to him. Ariele agreed to be the man's sex slave as long as he did not subject her companions to the same fate and so for many years Ariele serviced her new master and his perverse ways. Ariele was trained to be master sex slave and she exceled at it knowing that if she didn't perform or if she tried to escape her companions would have their wings torn from their backs. Ariele was her master's favorite sex slave for over 20 years until one day when one of the guards mentioned how her companions had been abused. Furious with rage Ariele broke from her gilded cage and slaughtered her master and all the guards in the compound. She then escaped with her companions into the night sky and finally to the saftey of her old home. Ariele vowed to never let her or her friends ever be captured again and she trained diligently with the spear to make sure becoming a sex slave would never happen again. Ariele eventually became captain of the guard and was in charge of security of the castle. She made sure no harm came to her wards, until the day Respen Do'Urden's companions came along. Lodinas Sythe while still under the influence of Bhalphos stole the Crown Blade shard from the castle treasury and murder the king and the royal guards in the process. Ariele tried to capture Lodinas but was defeated by a Dwarf warrior named Garn. Respen's companions left and her city fell into chaos despite her best efforts to maintain law. Ariele wanted justice but then the alien beings from another world decended upon her city. Ariele requested assistance from the Homeguard and they sent Lafarhel and Rane Lavander to assist. Respen also heard about what was going on and what happend due to his subordinate and set off to assist as well. With the Homeguards and Respens assisstance Ariele was able to capture Lodinas and drive back the aliens as well as the Elemental Archfiend of Wind, however her people were decimated and only a handful of survivors made it. With her home destroyed Ariele decided to go with Respen to make sure he made amends for his subordinates actions. While traveling with Respen she realized he was a good man that just wanted to help others and thats why so many followed him and loved him. Ariele became one of Respen's lovers and now has a place at his side and in his kingdom. Relationships Ariele is currently one of Respen Do'Urden's lovers after he came to her aid when a elemental archfiend,Barbarrica, and strange deadly aliens attacked her home. Ariele is extremly grateful to Respen for aiding her and she gladly rewards him with her body whenever he desires her. Ariele is bi sexual and has relations with Respens other lovers as well. Character Sheet Female Avariel Weapon Master 26th CN Medium Humanoid(elf) Init +14; Senses '''Low light Vision, See Invisibility, Perception +68 Defense '''AC '''48(53) '''Flat '''34 '''Touch '''29 (+14 armor, +14 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection) '''HP '''338 '''Fort +22, Ref +23, Will +10 Resist '''Electricity 50 Offense '''Speed '''30ft; Fly 210ft (good) '''Melee '''Lotar the Greatspear of Death +35/+30/+25/+20 (2d8+27/18-20x4) Mithril clawed Gauntlets +32/+27/+22/+17 '''Ranged '''Lotar the Greatspear of Death +44 +5 Composite Longbow of Distance +5 +43/+38/+33/+28 (1d8+7/20x) '''Special Attacks '''Unstoppable Strike, Reliable Strike 5/day, Deadly Critical 5/day, '''Spell List Statistics Str 14(20), Dex 32(38), Con 19(25), Int 20, Wis 12, Cha 24(30) Base Atk +23; CMB +28; CMD 57 'Feats '''Exotic Weapon Proficency(Greatspear), Weapon Focus(Greatspear), Flyby Attack, Wingover, Weapon Specialization(Greatspear), Combat Expertise, Skilled Parry, Vital Strike, Greater Weapon Focus(Greatspear), Skilled Counter, Alertness, Improved Critical, Greater Weapon Specialization(Greatspear), Improved Vital Strike, Death From Above, Power Attack, Greater Vital Strike, Critical Focus, Impaling Critical, Critical Mastery, Staggering Critical, Stunning Critical, Deadly Aim, Defensive Fighter, Furious Focus, Point Blank Shot, Farshot '''Skills '''Acrobatics +70, Climb +28, Fly +47, Intimidate +39, Perception +68, Perform(Sex, Vocal) +36, Sense Motive +39, Survival +30 '''Languages '''Xepher Common, Auran, Elven, Ultramar Common, Dwarvish, Undercommon, Giant, Draconic '''SQ '''Weapon Guard +6, Weapon Training +6, Mirror Move +6, Critical Specialist, Weapon Mastery Gear ''Thunderbird Armor - ''+6 Gloryforged Mithril Halfweight Elven Full Platemail of Grace and Electricity Warding ''Mithril Armored C-String of Physical Perfection +6 Helm of the Hawk - ''Mithril hawk helm +30 Perception, +30 Sense Motive, Constant - See invisibility ''Hawk's Amulet - ''Amulet of Natural Armor +5, counts as a amulet of health and alluring Charisma +6 ''Pauldrons of the Hawk - ''Fly +150ft good ''Boots of the Hawk - ''Mithril high heel boots of acrobatics +30 ''Ring of Protection +5 Ring of Freedom of Movement Mithril Clawed Gauntlets +5 Greater Bracers of Archery Lotar the Greatspear of Death - ''+5 Tellon Greatspear of Impact, Keen, Collision, Called ''+5 Composite Longbow+5 of Distance Quiver of Plenty Handy Haversack Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs